The Unknown Love
by tiggerlily1
Summary: (Chapter two is up)Inuyasha and Kagome get into a huge fight and she leaves, but to where is not certain.Lost in the Sengoku Jidai she wanders until she arrives in a suspicous town.Her suspicion is proved true when she is attacked, then saved by...Sesshou
1. The Story Begins

Summary- Inuyasha and Kagome get into a huge fight and she leaves, but to where is not certain.Lost in the Sengoku Jidai she wanders until she arrives in a suspicous town.Her suspicion is proved true when she is attacked, then saved by...Sesshoumaru? A jealous Inuyasha tries to save his best friend from the wrath of his evil half brother to find that Kagome is not being forced to stay there but that she is staying at Sesshoumaru's castle because she wishes to. This story will either be a Sess/Kag. Rated R for Adult Content in later chapters and Language

Hello all this is my first Inuyasha fic, YEAH; hopefully it will have more success then my last story, Things Unseen, a Harry Potter fic.

Disclaimer-I do not own any of the characters used in this fanfic (except for characters I made up), Rumiko Takahashi owns them, but I do steal Sesshoumaru for my own "personal" use.

Sess- You say it as if I'm just an object.

Heather- I don't mean it that way your just misinterpreting it. ::grumble::

Inu- Hey you forgot that you "borrow" me...

Heather- I told you not to talk about that!

Sess- Is there some thing you need to tell me?

Heather- Maybe ::Sticks out tongue::

Sess- Keep that in your mouth unless you intend on using it.

Heather- :: Blushes and puts tounge back in mouth::

Inu- HELLO, I'm right here! ::Grumble, sigh::

Sess- So ::Laughs in head::

Heather- So mister emotionless can laugh ::Laughs::

Sess- Hey how'd you do that?

The Unknown Love

Chapter 1- The story begins

Kagome leapt out of the well to find that none of her friends were there waiting for her, so she decided to walk all by her lonesome.

"They said they would be waiting for me." Kagome mumbled to herself. After a few minutes had past she saw a very small figure running towards her.

"Kagome-chan!" yelled Shippo as he jumped into her arms.

"I'm glad to see you too. Where are the others...they had better have not let you come on your own!" Kagome said in an annoyed tone.

"Of course not, and their all back there...um you wouldn't have happened to have brought some of that, what do you call it, chocolate." said Shippo hopefully.

"Yes I brought some chocolate." said Kagome in between small giggles.

"Kagome!" said Miroku and Sango in stereo as they ran up to her.

"Hey guys!" said Kagome as she was hugging Sango.

"Don't forget me." said Miroko as he hugged Kagome and slowly attempted to grope her butt.

"EXCUSE ME!" Kagome emphasized this by hitting him over the head with her fist.

"I meant no disrespect." Miroku said as he gained his monk like composure.

"Of course not." said Sango under her breath.

"Where's Inuyasha?" said Kagome to the others.

"He was right behind us." said Shippo as he looked into the distance.

"Wait here I'll be right back." said Kagome.

"Where are you going?" replied Miroku.

"To find Inuyasha." she said, annoyed.

"Well in that case I will go with you." he said while standing his tallest, which wasn't much taller, then Kagome's head.

"Oh, no you don't." said Sango while pulling him backwards.

"How about we let Kagome go on her own, while I watch Miroku and his perverted self." Shippo said while jumping onto Miroku's head and stomping his foot.

"Thank you Shippo." Kagome said sweetly as she walked towards Kaedes. Once Kagome was out of sight, Shippo found himself on the ground with a bump on his head from Miroku's staff.

)))))Meanwhile)))))

"Why do you prefer that stupid reincarnation over me?" said Kikyo while slowly walking towards Inuyasha.

"I never said that I prefer her over you I just said that I care for her." Inuyasha said in order to comfort Kikyo.

"You're lying!" said Kikyo.

"Please don't put words in mouth, that is not what I meant by saying that I care for her." said Inuyasha.

"Then prove it...kill her." Kikyo said hopefully.

"How can you even say such a thing, why would I ever want to kill her?" said Inuyasha softly.

"If you truly love me you will kill her...you do love me don't you?" said Kikyo.

"Of course I love you but I still won't kill her." said Inuyasha.

"Hold on...do you hear that?" said Kikyo quietly.

"Hear what." replied Inuyasha. Kikyo ran up to the tree that Kagome was hiding behind.

"What is this idiotic girl doing here?" questioned Kikyo, as she grabbed Kagome's arm.

"Let go!" yelled Kagome as she pulled her arm out of Kikyo's grasp.

"What do you want, Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"Actually, I was looking for you..." said Kagome timidly. "How dare you ask Inuyasha to kill me just because you're jealous of-." Kagome yelled angrily but was cut off by Kikyo.

"HA, me be jealous of you, where would you get such an absurd idea." Kikyo said while laughing.

"Why else would ask Inuyasha to kill me?" said Kagome.

"Well quite frankly I just don't like you, even though you are _my_ reincarnation." said Kikyo.

"Shut up!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Thank you." said Kikyo.

"You to!" said Inuyasha. Kikyo walked in a circle many times pouting while Kagome yelled _"INUYASHA!! OSUWARI!!"_ in annoyance.

"What was_ that_ for?" Inuyasha said sternly as he stood up and gained composure.

"I wonder?" Kagome said under her breath.

"Well...um...I'll be on my way." said Kikyo.

"Oh no you don't!" said Kagome as she attempted to catch Kikyo.

"You're more pathetic then I thought you were!" said Kikyo while she quickly ran out of sight.

)))))Meanwhile)))))

"What's taking them so long?" said Sango to herself.

"I don't know but I'm beginning to worry, night fall will be arriving very soon." said Miroku.

"Where's Kagome? I want to go home." said Shippo quietly.

"Lets go find them." said Miroku.

"Ok." said Sango and Shippo. As they were walking towards Kaede's, they heard yelling in the distance.

"Why were you ease dropping?!" yelled Inuyasha.

"I wasn't, I was just looking for you and I didn't want to interrupt...wait why am I defending myself?!" yelled Kagome.

"Guys calm down." said Miroku.

"BUTT OUT!" yelled Inuyasha and Kagome both.

"Whoa, no need to get feisty." said Miroku.

"How can you love _Kikyo_?!" She's practically my mortal enemy!" yelled Kagome as tears filled her eyes.

"Why would it matter to you, you stupid wench?!" replied Inuyasha as he crossed his arms and turned his back to her. He knew his words would hurt him in about 3...2...1...

"_INUYASHA!! OSUWARI!!"_ yelled Kagome as Inuyasha lost all composure he might have had.

"Wait Inuyasha is in love with _Kikyo_?!" yelled Sango over both Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Oww, what is your problem?!" yelled Inuyasha as he stood up and wiped dirt off of his new, green Kimono with cherry blossoms embroidered onto the rim of the sleeves and collar (Kagome's mother made it for him).

"I don't have to put up with this! I'll see you guys back at Kaedes." yelled Inuyasha as he leapt from tree to tree towards Kaedes. Suddenly her knees could no longer hold her weight as she collapsed and broke into tears.

"It'll be ok, Kagome-sama, calm down." Sango said softly as she held Kagome.

"I'll meet you back at Kaedes in a bit I need to talk to Inuyasha, ok?" said Miroku comfortingly and angrily at the same time.

"Ok." said Sango as Miroku left to find Inuyasha.

"He do-es'nt get I-t, does h-e?" Kagome said between sobs.

"Kagome-chan, it's ok, Inuyasha is an insensitive fool, just try to ignore him." said Shippo quietly.

"If only it were that easy." said Kagome.

)))))Meanwhile)))))

"Inu-yasha." said Miroku exhaustedly.

"What?" said Inuyasha in an annoyed tone.

"Why must you anger and hurt Kagome so much? You have to recognize that she has feelings." he said.

"It's not my fault that she' so damn pathetic." said Inuyasha.

"That's what I'm talking about!" said Miroku. Kagome, Shippo, and Sango slowly walked up to both Miroku and Inuyasha.

"Kagome? Are you feeling better?" said Miroku.

"Kind of...I guess." said Kagome quietly.

"Hello, how is everyone...?" said Kaede noticing that every one was very quiet.

"Fine I suppose." said Kagome quietly.

"You should get some sleep it's late." said Kaede.

"We will." said Sango.

)))))Later that night)))))

"Sango I'm... leaving" Kagome said.

"Where...better yet why?" said Sango.

"I don't know where, and why...I'm not really sure."

"I can't let you leave if-."she said when Kagome cut her off.

"I guess...Inuyasha?"said Kagome whule she slowly paced back and forth.

"What about me, Shippo and...Miroku?" said Sango.

"I'm sorry..." Kagome said as she gathered a few more things and left to go see Miroku and Shippo.

"Hi guys." said Kagome quietly in order not to wake Inuyasha.

"What's the matter." said Miroku.

"Nothing, I just wanted to say good bye." said Kagome.

"Why are you leaving." said Shippo.

"...Inuyasha..." Kagome said softly.

"She's leaving because of me?" Inuyasha said to himself, apparently he wasn't asleep to begin with.

"No you can't go! Who will save me from Inuyasha when he's mean?" said Shippo as he leapt into Kagome's arms.

"Yeah, and who will keep intact...when my hands...um..._linger_?" said Miroku.

"Sango...I suppose." Kagome said as she put Shippo back on the ground and stood up.

"I must be on my way...please don't tell Inuyasha I've left, but if he asks tell him I went home for a while, ok?" said Kagome as she hugged Miroku. "I won't be back for a little while, but you'll know when I'm coming back.

"How?"said Shippo.

"You'll know...just don't worry, I can manage...bye!" said Kagome as she started walking away.

"WHACK" Miroku had hit Inuyasha over the head with his staff when he said "Inuyasha this is what I was talking about...because of you and your insensitive self Kagome is leaving.

"Ow, I know, I heard everything...why did you let her leave?!" said Inuyasha angrily.

"She will come back when she is ready." said Miroku said softly, but still not answering his question.

"What if she is never ready?" said Inuyasha as he rubbed the spot that Miroku had hit him..

"Then she will never come back." said Miroku as he lay down and go to sleep.

)))))Meanwhile)))))

"Where am I?" said Kagome out loud to herself when all of the sudden she heard shuffling of leaves in the distance.

"Hello?" yelled Kagome as she felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

"AHHH!" yelled Kagome, as she quickly turned her head to see who it was.

"I'm very sorry I didn't mean to startle you." said a mysterious little girl.

"What's your name?" Kagome said softly.

"It's Jinore, what about you?." she said.

"Kagome...where did you come from?" Kagome said sweetly.

"From over there." said Jinore as she pointed to a town not to far away.

"Can we go there?" asked Kagome.

"Sure." replied Jinore.

"Why is she out here alone?" Kagome asked to herself, when she found herself in front of an old looking town.

"Here it is, Westworth...Daddy!" said Jinore as she jumped in to an old mans arms. "This is Kagome." she said delightfully.

"Nice to meet you Kagome, I'm Renyo, Jinore's father." he said as he shook hands with Kagome.

"As is to meet you Renyo." said Kagome."Wait how can he be Jimore's...father, he must be at least 60 or 70."she said to herself.

"What brings you to Westworth?" asked Renyo.

"I'm just passing through...do you have any place to eat here?" said Kagome.

"Actually, yes it's right down the ro-" said Renyo but was cut of by Jinore, "Daddy...DADDY, can Kagome eat with us?"

"I wouldn't want to impose." said Kagome.

"You wouldn't be, please do, it will give my wife a reason to make a fancy dinner." said Renyo excitedly.

"Well, if I'm not imposing." said Kagome as she felt Jinore's hand grab hers and pull her down the road after her father.

"Come on!" said Jinore excitedly. Kagome was now in front of a large house that belonged to Renyo and his wife. She slowly followed Jinore into the living room and then into the kitchen.

"Renyo you have a very lovely home." said Kagome politely.

"Thank you, I would like you to meet my wife, Shizuka." said Renyo as he whispered something into her ear and vise versa.

"Everybody sit, sit, dinner will be served momentarily." said Shizuka.

A few moments later Shizuka brought out dinner which consisted of tempura, rice, miso soup,and edamame (soybeans). After giving every one their food she sat down.

"So Kagome what brings you here?" asked Shizuka.

"I'm just passing through." said Kagome.

"That's nice." said Shizuka, but not with much sincerity.

"Do you have a place to sleep tonight if not you can spend the night here." asked Renyo when he yelled "Ow, Shizuka, not so hard next time!" aparently Shizuka had hit him on the leg, purposely I might add.

"No I don't, but are you sure, you've already done enough for me." said Kagome.

"It would be no problem at all." said Shizuka once agin with no sincerity.

)))))Later that night)))))

Kagome decided to go for a short walk through the forest to where the hot springs were. As she began to undress she found herself face to face with what seemed to be a condor like demon. The demon suddenly flew high up into the air and began to dive towards Kagome but she dodged them. Kagome then reached for her bow and arrow to find that she only had one left. She grabbed the arrow and aimed at the demon's head and shot but it missed the head and she shot it in the wing. The demon suddenly screeched and many more demons showed up and once again started diving towards Kagome.

"Jaken, did you hear that?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"What?." replied Jaken, but he didn't seem to be listening.

"It's those damn condors, I'll be back, watch Rin." said Sesshoumaru.

"Yeah, whatever." mumbled Jaken.

"HELP!" yelled Kagome as she was avioding being hit by the condors attacking her.

"What are those damn condors up to now." Sesshoumaru questioned himself as he flew towards the group of condors attacking Kagome. As he got closer he saw one of he condors hit Kagome in the chest and she fell to the ground. Once he got onto the ground the condors focused their attacks on Sesshoumaru,he wasn't to fond of this so decided to have a little fun.

He started to walk away from the condors when one of them dived towards him.POISEN CLAWS" yelled Sesshoumaru as he turned around and killed the condor that had tried to hit him. After the demons had realized that he was much stronger them themselves they all left as fast as they possibly could.

"What was she doing fighting all of those condors on her own? You'd think she'd be with my fucking lame excuse for a brother?" he questioned himself. He was about to leave her lying there but he figured that it wouldn't settle to well with his brother so he walked over to Kagome and picked her up bridal style along with her things. and set her on the cloud that he flew upon. He then situated himself and flew them both towards his castle.

When they were out of site Kikyo stepped out from the tree she was hiding behind and said to herself "I wonder what Inuyasha will think about this."

Once they arrived at Sesshoumaru's castle they were (I guess you could say) greeted by Jaken.

"Wait is she doing here?" asked Jaken.

"She was attempting to fight the condor and she was hit and injured." said Sesshoumaru

"But why did you bring her here?" asked Jaken.

"I don't think that it would have settled to well with my brother if he found out that I left her to die." Sesshoumaru replied emotionlessly.

"I see but wha-"said Jaken but he was soon cut off.

"Why should I have to explain my How dare you question my motives! Now, be on your way." said Sesshoumaru emotionlessly. Jaken then left the room when he finally noticed the rather disturbing ;ook he had in his eyes. Sesshoumaru then brought Kagome to the guest room and set her down on the bed. Sesshoumaru walked over to one of the drawers and pulled out for Kagome's wounds to the chest and stomach. He then walked over to Kagome and began undressing her. He picked up the bandages and started wrapping her chest and stomach; once he was finished he got her some of her cloths out of her back pack for her.He then left the room and went into his bedroom.

-----The next day-----

Kagome woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside her window, she then realized that she was sleeping in a bed with silk sheets but she didn't even remember falling asleep in a bed. Actually she didn't even remember going to sleep at all.

A/N: That is the end of chapter 1. I hope that you liked it, I put a lot more effort into it then I did with my last story...maybe that says something, oh well. Please R&R and tell me if this story should be a Sess/Kag or Inu/Kag. Whichever one get the most votes within the next week will be the type of pairing I choose. Well I will be on my way.

Luvs,

Heather


	2. Rin's Request

**Review Credits:**

((Yes I know they are kind of boring, but as the reviews get longer so do my review credits...hehehe!))

**Fanfiction Reviews:**

Pinayazngrl: Thanks for the comments!

Lady Sakura: Thanks and the story will be a Sess/Kag...hehehe.

Alexis Burnes: As you can see I have updated...lol!

Fluffychick15: Thank you and the story will be Sess/Kag...YEAH!

Mrsaaa: Sorry but I decided to go with Sess/Kag...I'm not one for Inu/Kag's.

Muffin duster: Hello Kimble...your supposed to read my story...I'm not sure if I want to study for the test or not...hehehe...that's not my style...lol...j/k...well plz hurry up and read it !!!

inuyasha-n-kagome-rox142: Thank you for reading my beloved story...I'm still not sure on weither or not I will be completing the Harry Potter fic, the chapters aren't descriptive enough and they're to short...but I might be starting another Hermione/Draco fic or a Sess/Kag, but in modern time...hehehe...oh and I don't mind advice...actually I would like it...and this chapter will be some what more descriptive...!!! Oh and one last thing...I am hoping to fit in a lot of Kikyou bashing I hate her...she should die...wait she is dead...rather, she should disappear...MUAHAHAHA!!!

sweet raptured light: Hey...thanx for reading my story...I can't wait till you update yours, its really good so far...hmm...what else is there to say...wait I know...keep reading...lol...Ja ****

**Animespirals Reviews:**

Casey Hadley: I love Insane Clown Posse...well the story as you can tell is Sess/Kag...YEAH I love that pairing...it's the only type that I read...well thanx. and plz R&R.

Fallenangel: OMG! I absolutely hate Kikyou...she should have never existed...oh well what can you do...and Inuyasha won't find out until later chappies...I think that I'm going to have Naraku force Kikyou to tell him what happened and he will use it against ppl...but I'm not sure yet...lol...!!! 

989Sessyfan: Thank you...what more can I say...Plz R&R !!!

zelliyn beastmaster: Well if you wish to think more clearly sleep...and what do you mean by interesting, I could take it in a bad way or good way...?

Cori, Lady of the West: Thank you...I shall go with it...what more is there to say other then plz continue reading...I am more specific in this chapter then in the first one...!!!

A/N: Yeah! Chapter 2 of my beloved story. I will leave my disclaimer to Sesshoumaru. One last thing...I would like suggestions on how to improve my story...flames aren't wanted but we all have our opinions...okay that is all !!!

Sess- Thank you, it took you long enough. Tiggerlily1 doesn't own any of the characters used in this story especially me. No human could ever possess me and my great power.

Heather- ::holds up two pieces of rope and wraps them around his wrists and ankles:: Ha, you think a human can't possess you. Oh I almost forgot I do own the characters that I created, yeah for me!

Sess- Yeah, yeah, yeah we get the point.

Inu- Shut up Sesshoumaru let her have her moment of glory...ok its over, now my turn ::stands up and bows hoping for an applause:: Hello?

Crowd- ::cricket, cricket, cricket::

Heather- HAHAHA! That was one hell of a moment of glory!

Inu- Hey, it's not my fault that this crowd doesn't know talent when they see it ::grumble::

Sess- Will you let me go!

Heather- Maybe, maybe not ::pauses:: ::unties Sesshoumaru::

Sess- Okay, my turn ::stands up and bows and gets a loud applause::

Crowd- GO SESSY!!! ::clapping goes on for a long time::

Sess- Who says this crowd doesn't know talent when they see it.

Inu- I do ::grumble::

Recap

Sesshoumaru walked over to one of the drawers and pulled out bandages-to-bandage Kagome's wounds to the chest and stomach. He then walked over to Kagome and began undressing her. He picked up the bandages and started wrapping her chest and stomach; once he was finished he got her a white tank top that said serenity in Chinese characters and midnight blue pajama shorts from her backpack. Sesshoumaru then left the room and went into his bedroom.

-----The next day-----

Kagome woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside her window, she then realized that she was sleeping in a bed with silk sheets but she didn't even remember falling asleep in a bed. Actually she didn't even remember going to sleep at all.

End of Recap

The Unknown Love

Chapter 2- Rin's Request

She shot up in bed to find that there was a sharp pain going through her chest and stomach. "Ow..." was all she could manage to say as she slowly lay back down on the bed. A few moments of her laying in silence had passed until she heard the giggling of a small child.

"Kagome? Are you awake now?" said Rin hoping that she could wake Kagome, without making it to obvious.

"Who are you?" questioned Kagome as the pain in her chest and stomach was coming back.

"I'm Rin!" said the young girl.

"Do I know you?" questioned Kagome not realizing that it was the small child that Sesshoumaru looked after.

"Rin, what are you doing in here?" Said Sesshoumaru as he walked into the room, without even glancing at Kagome.

"Sorry My Lord, I did not know." Said Rin as she walked out of the room, "Oh well I'll visit her later" thought the young child as she skipped through the long hallway of the north wing in Sesshoumaru's castle.

"Jaken!?" called Sesshoumaru.

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru?" said the annoyed toad, as he glumly walked into the beautiful bedroom.

"Bring Rin to her room." Said Sesshoumaru emotionlessly.

"But where is she?" questioned the toad demon in a rather confused tone.

"She's out in the hallway...go and find her." Said Sesshoumaru coldly as a look of fright appeared on Jaken's face.

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru." mumbled Jaken as he walked out of the room in an annoyed matter.

"Um...Sesshoumaru? What am I doing here?" whimpered Kagome as she winced from the nearly unbearable pain in her chest and stomach.

"You were injured, and I brought you here?" Said Sesshoumaru as he walked to the bedroom door.

"But, why?" said Kagome curious to know the answer, "I don't see why he would have brought me here...he hates me, or rather he hates Inuyasha..." she thought, as she stared blankly at the ceiling with intricate molding around the corners and edges.

"You weren't with Inuyasha and I knew that he wouldn't be overjoyed if he found out that I left you to die." Said Sesshoumaru emotionlessly as he stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"But that still doesn't answer my question..." thought Kagome, she slowly sat up, trying to ignore the pain, realizing that she probably wasn't well enough to stand yet, so she lay back down on the comfortable sheets that wrapped her in pleasant warmth. "I should get some sle-..." yawned Kagome as fell into a very peaceful rest.

Dream Sequence

"Hello!? Inuyasha!?" yelled Kagome franticly, "Where am I...?" she thought to herself, as she ran around in a panic.

"Kikyou I love you so much...Kagome means nothing to me, why would you ever think such a thing?" said Inuyasha lovingly, "I don't know, I guess that I'm just kind of jealous...you guys spend all you time together..." said Kikyou as she turned her (back, of clay...sry I just had to say that) back to Inuyasha, "Well you shouldn't be jealous of her, she means nothing to me." Said Inuyasha as he slowly turned her around and began kissing her lightly.

"No this can't be happening...NO! NO! NO!" yelled Kagome in her head, as she ran in the opposite direction of Kikyou and the hanyou that she thought that she thought she loved.

End of Dream Sequence

"No...no...no...!" said Kagome nearly half asleep.

------------Scene Change---------------

"Where's Kagome? I'm Hungry." Said Shippo as he lightly tugged on Sango's sleeve.

"I don't know exactly where she is..." said Sango as she stared at the ground and twiddled with what little grass was on the ground, with her feet.

"Sango, have you seen Inuyasha?" said Miroku as he walked up to her with a look of almost panic.

"No, why?" said Sango, she looked at him and wondered what was really wrong considering its nothing new that Inuyasha is missing.

"I can't seem to find him." Said the monk as he tried to find Inuyasha "Inuyasha?" yelled Miroku as he nearly lost his balance when attempting to walk.

"Damn, can I not have one minute of time to myself?" mumbled the aggravated hanyou. "What?" yelled Inuyasha as he leapt from the tree onto the spot that Miroku was standing at.

"There you are." Said the monk as he moved out of Inuyasha's way.

"What do you want?" said the hanyou in an annoyed tone.

"We should probably start searching for Kagome...I thought that she might have come back by now..." said Miroku.

"What do you mean that you thought that she would have come back by now...?" asked the confused Hanyou.

"Well, I thought that she would just leave for a little bit to get some stuff out of her head...or at least to be able to get away from you for awhile..." said the monk as she found the angry Inuyasha give him a look of almost pure hatred.

------------Scene Change--------------

Kagome slowly opened her eyes to find the sun shining brightly through her window, "Ow..." said Kagome quietly as she covered her eyes from the light, when suddenly Rin burst through the door, "Kagome, breakfast is ready!" said Rin with excitement. "I'm not really hungry..." said Kagome, "But Sesshoumaru requested that you come...he said that he needs to speak to you..." said Rin. "Okay, I'll be down in a little bit, just let me get dressed." Said Kagome when Rin ran over to the beautiful, cherry wood dresser that stood at the end of the bed. "Here...wear this..." said Rin as she handed Kagome a light blue kimono with red embroidery around the edges of the sleeves.

"No...I couldn't." said Kagome.

"Please!? You would look most beautiful in it..." said Rin hopefully.

"Are you sure?" said Kagome as she slowly took the Kimono out of Rin's small hands.

"Yes, its fine...hurry up and get dressed, breakfast is almost ready..." said Rin as she ran out of the room.

"I wonder what Sesshoumaru wants to talk to me about?" thought Kagome as she slowly sat up and ignored the pain, she then slowly walked over to the door and she closed it. She then began to undress and put on the gorgeous blue kimono. After she had pulled on the kimono, she stood in front of a full body mirror, which was placed in the bedroom next to the rather large vanity. "Wow...I don't look half bad..." thought Kagome as she smoothed out the kimono, she then slowly walked over to her backpack and took out a little case that contained her make-up. "A little here and a little there...done." Said Kagome as she applied her make-up.

She walked over to the door and unlocked it, she allowed a small sigh out before she opened the door, "Wait, where am I..." she asked herself, she stepped into the hallway, as she made her way down the hallway she saw women that seemed to be one of Sesshoumaru's servants, "Excuse me?" she asked, "Could you tell me where I might be able to find Sesshoumaru...Rin said that he wished to speak with me?" the women didn't reply she just stood still for a moment and then faced her, "I do believe that he would be in his study, or the dining hall, breakfast will be served very soon..." said the women, she was standing still as if waiting for her to say something.

"Is something wrong?" questioned Kagome, "No, Lady Kagome..." she replied respectfully. "Please, call me Kagome." She replied as she thought if funny the way that she was being addressed. "I can't my master might get upset with me and I am supposed to address all guests appropriately." Said the women, "Oh, well then will you be so kind as to tell me your name?" asked Kagome, "It is Harumi..." she replied in a confused sort of way. "Thank you...but would you know where the dining hall would be?" she asked, "Take a left up ahead, and it should be the third door on the right..." "Thank you...um...you may leave..." she replied, "Oh, why must they be so formal..." she thought.

---------------A few minutes later----------------

When she stepped into the dinning hall she saw an ecstatic Rin sitting in her chair, and a bored looking Sesshoumaru, maybe not bored, but she couldn't really tell because his face was totally blank. She slowly made her way over to the end of the table and made her way her way to the empty chair beside Rin, "I'm sorry to keep you waiting..." apologized Kagome as she pulled out her chair and sat down. "It is not problem Kagome-chan!" replied Rin.

A women in a dark green kimono stepped into the room holding plates of food, which she assumed to be breakfast. "Thank you." Said Kagome as the women put food on her plate, but when the women did the same to Sesshoumaru he didn't even nod his head, "Well that's rude..." thought Kagome as she slowly picked up her chopsticks and began eating. "Kagome-chan?" asked the small child, "Yes Rin." Answered Kagome, "Are you going to stay here and live will us?" "Um...I'm not sure that I can answer that question." Stuttered Kagome, she glanced quickly at Sesshoumaru but he didn't look up from his plate, "Rin has seemed to take a liking to this...Kagome..." thought Sesshoumaru.

-----The rest of breakfast was eaten in silence-----

"Jaken!?" called Sesshoumaru, a bored toad demon walked into the room and was almost appalled to see that the girl called Kagome was actually eating in the same room as his master. "What is this useless human doing here?" questioned the toad demon as he walked next to the spot that she was sitting in, "Excuse me!?" mumbled Kagome as she hit Jaken on the head with her fist. "M'Lord, did you see that?" questioned the annoyed toad, "Yes I did...and what would your point be?" "Stupid human..." mumbled Jaken under his breath, "I heard that!" said Kagome. "Jaken, leave and bring Rin with you." Said the Lord of the Western Lands, "But Lord Sesshoumaru!" whined Rin, "Jaken, go..." said Sesshoumaru as Jaken nearly dragged Rin out of the room, "But Sesshoumaru-Sama!" continued Rin. Kagome saw Jaken leave the room and she stuck her tongue out at him.

A few moments had passed when, "Follow me." Said Sesshoumaru as Kagome got up from her chair and followed the youkai to what seemed to be his study. When she walked into the room she saw many bookcases that seemed to be made from cherry wood, "Apparently he likes cherrywood..."At the end of the room there was a desk with one chair facing her and two chairs on the opposite side of the desk. She walked over to the desk hesitantly and she sat in the chair farthest away from Sesshoumaru. They both sat in the chairs in silence until Kagome managed to say something "You wished to speak to me?" "Yes I did miko..." said Sesshoumaru, he paused and continued, "As you know I have brought you into my palace for one reason, and that would be because of a small injury..." said Sesshoumaru, "Yes...about that..." said Kagome when she was cut off, "You will be returning to my hanyou brother as soon as your wounds are healed, and while you stay you will abide by my rules..." "What would they be?" "You must talk respectively to me and anyone who is of a higher status..." began Sesshoumaru, "I guess that means anyone that isn't human..." thought Kagome as she remembered Sesshoumaru's deep hatred for humans. "You will never enter the west wing of this castle...and that will be all for now...you will learn more as time progresses." Said Sesshoumaru sternly. "He's talking to me as if I'm a child..." thought Kagome.

"Leave." Said Sesshoumaru without glancing up from his paperwork, "Excuse me?" questioned Kagome, "I said leave" said Sesshoumaru once more, "Must you speak to me so rudely!?" said Kagome as she stood up and stomped her foot. "Remember your place human!" said Sesshoumaru coldly as he looked up from his paperwork for a split second, "I have a name you know, don't address me as just a mere human...!" yelled Kagome as she gave him an angry and agitated look, "You don't have to stay here!" said Sesshoumaru as he stood up, he was a good foot taller then her. "Well then I won't!" yelled Kagome as she stormed out of his study.

"Okay now to find the front door..." said Kagome as she walked back to the room she slept in, she began to walk through the hallway when she saw a very large door which seemed to be the entrance to the palace. She was just about turn the doorknob when she heard Rin behind her, "Where are you going Kagome-chan?" questioned the small child. "I'm...um...leaving..." said Kagome hesitantly, "But why? Did I do something?" asked Rin innocently, "No its nothing you did, me and Lord Sesshoumaru had a small disagreement..." said Kagome as she wondered, "Did I address him as Lord...? Probably for Rins sake...yeah that's it!" Kagome told herself. After hearing this Rin ran to Sesshoumaru's study and threw open the door, "M'Lord why would you have Kagome leave...?" questioned the upset child. "I only said that she wasn't being forced to tay here, if she didn't wish." Confirmed Sesshoumaru.

Kagome saw the young girl run down the hallway in the direction on Sesshoumaru's study, "Damn it..." thought Kagome as she followed Rin at a slow pace, for her wounds were beginning to become unbearable.

"But why? I want her to stay with us...I don't have any one to play with...!" complained Rin, "You have Jaken..." said Sesshoumaru as he thought "Well maybe that wasn't such a good example" "But Fluffy! Jaken isn't much of a playmate...all he does is lock me in my room or any other place he can get me in...and them he leaves me to be all by myself!" said the young child as she stared up at Sesshoumaru with puppy dog eyes, tears almost in her eyes.

Kagome had managed to enter the room exactly at the moment Rin had called the Lord of the Western Lands, Fluffy. After hearing Rin's complaints she managed a small giggle at Sesshoumaru's pet name. "Do you need something human?" questioned Sesshoumaru; he had heard her hint of laughter. "No, Lord Sesshoumaru." Replied Kagome. "Kagome can you please stay here and play with me...?" questioned Rin; looking up at her the same way she looked up at Sesshoumaru previously, but it fazed her a lot more then it did Sesshoumaru.

"That is not under my control." Said Kagome as she gave a quick glance to Sesshoumaru.

Rin began pouting and she stomped over to Sesshoumaru and roughly yanked on his sleeve, "Let her stay!" commanded the young child, that was about three times smaller (not even) then Sesshoumaru. "Miko? I wish to speak with you...Rin...go find Jaken, I have some errands for him to run..." said Rin as she stomped out of the room.

Kagome sat in the seat farthest away from Sesshoumaru and they once again sat in silence for a few moments. "Rin has taken a strange liking to you..." "Yes...what would be your point?" questioned Kagome as she gave him the strangest look, "Well, if it would be possible, I believe that it would be in **Rin's** best interest for you to stay here." Said Sesshoumaru, "What am I saying!? I can't have another human in my house...ones enough already!" yelled Sesshoumaru to himself. "What!?" questioned Kagome, nearly choking. Kagome then began to hold her side in agonizing pain. "I would like to say though that this is not for you...this is strictly for Rin's sake...and Rin's sake only..." said Sesshoumaru, "But what about my friends?" said Kagome, "I would love to stay but I miss them..." "It seems that you weren't very safe with them...you were alone when I found you...I would have left you otherwise" said Sesshoumaru as he pulled out more paperwork and began to sign letters he need to be sent to the other lord, he needed to have a meeting with them soon. "But I'm just a stupid human...one of which you despise!" said Kagome in a highly annoyed and disrespectful way, "Let me say this one last time...it is to benefit Rin, not you, and correct me if I'm wrong, you were by yourself which means that you had left the presence of you friends..." replied Sesshoumaru in his usual emotionless voice.

-------------Scene Change------------

"KAGOME?" yelled Miroku, Sango and Shippo in unison. "I thought that we would have found her by now..." said Miroku, "Keh..." replied Inuyasha as he followed to the others on their search for Kagome; "This is your fault so don't get angry with us because we care! If you should be mad at any one, it should be yourself!" yelled Sango in annoyance. "I never said that I don't care!" growled Inuyasha, "Well you sure don't seem to care that she is gone." added Shippo as he jumped on Miroku's shoulder.

Inuyasha gave Shippo a mean stare when he turned and faced an opening in the woods, Inuyasha paused for a moment, "I smell Kagome's blood!" yelled the Hanyou as he ran towards the hot spring that Kagome was in before Sesshoumaru took her to his lands. He slowly walked over to the dead demon (the Condor demon thing that my beloved Sesshoumaru killed...hehehe...sorry for interrupting your reading time...) on the ground near the hot springs, "It has an arrow in is wing...Kagome must have been here..." stated Sango as she walked over the spot that Inuyasha was standing in.

"Sesshoumaru was here...with Kagome..." growled Inuyasha as he tried to pick up his scent, "Damn it!" yelled Inuyasha, "What is it?" questioned Miroku; "I can't pick up his scent!" yelled Inuyasha as he gave a tree a hard pound causing it to shake slightly.

* * *

A/N: Hehehe...I'm so cruel, well I am ending it that way...please review...I need to know what to do next with the story!!! And please don't just shove off the reviewing part...its where my inspiration comes from!!! Sorry that this chapter took me so long, all summer I seemed to just push it off my shoulder and ignore it...but I won't do that now!!! Also...if you like this story, tell me if you would like me to start another one...its going to be a Inu/Kag, in modern time...well somewhat modern...hehehe...but if you would rather that I do a different pairing then Inu/Kag, just tell me and I will consider it...sorry to those of you that don't really like Inu/Kag, but I had to write for 15 minutes every night in English so I decided to start another fanfiction...I didn't think that a modern Sess/Kag would work with my plot at least...well till next time Ja Ne!!! 

Luvs,

Heather


	3. Author's Note

**A/N: I would just like to alert my readers that I will NOT be updating as often as I would like to in this story...8th grade is hard...I need to limit my time on the computer...like from 7 days a week to at least 3... ::tear:: ...I apologize to those of you that are highly interested in my story...but I do promise not forget to update...I'm hoping to update AT LEAST once every two months...I know that, that might be harsh sounding but...I'M SORRY! Really I am...if I could update more often trust me I would...well I guess know I would like to thank my readers...pinayazngrl, lady sakura, Alexis Barnes, fluffychick15, mrsaaa, muffin duster (a.k.a.-inukuramaRmine), inu-n-kagome-rox142, sweet raptured light, Mystic Wolf, MysticInuLuver, and Megan Consoer. Well I must be on my way... Ja Ne! **

**Luvz,**

**Heather**


End file.
